Stranger at the Abbey
by warrior4
Summary: Redwall is under construction when a hooded stranger appears at the front gate. Martin is the only mouse able to deal with this new problem.


The fall ended gloriously over Mossflower. The birds sang their songs to the cooling sun, the wind whispered gently through the treetops, but more importantly was the feast at the new Abby of Redwall. Martin and his friends had finally succeeded in raising the massive oaken front gates in the middle of the west wall. The newly finished kitchens turned out all the food those who had chosen to live at Redwall liked. Shrewcakes from Log-a-Log and his shrews, Tunip n' Tater n' Deeper n' Ever Pie from the moles, twelve kinds of salad, ten kinds of cheese, pies, cakes, celery and carrot flans, scones pilled high with fresh cream and honey. And to top it off a massive cake in the shape of the new gate and gate house as the centerpiece. Gonff was up to his usual tricks, dancing about, charming his wife Colombine, and stealing everyone's napkins only to return them folded into fantastical shapes. Skipper and his otter crew were seen going back and forth from the Hotroot soup cauldron to the Abbey pond to quench the fires of their favorite treat.  
Martin the Warrior could only recall one other day in his life where he had been so happy.

As the feast wore on the memory of that day in Noonvale with Rose crept on Martin. At first he tried to push it away. He had never told his friends at Redwall of the struggle and loss he had faced in the far north. Martin swore to protect Noonvale by never mentioning it to anotherbeast as long as he lived. His only regret in life was never having seen the grave that marked where Rose lay buried. As the memory came to Martin again and again he let it wash over him like a wave on the ocean. It had been a good day, that day in Noonvale. Martin knew Rose would never want to seen him unhappy so he reveled in the memory of one of their few peaceful days together and in the happiness he had found in Redwall with his new friends. And so the day wore on with much dancing, laughing, and chasing after Dibbuns who all wanted to go for a swim in the pond.

Out on the path half a day's march north of Redwall two creatures rested their paws. It had been a long and toilsome journey thus far. They didn't know how far they had yet to go, only that they had been guided by some instinct of the older creature to journey south. 

"Rest here, you look more tired than usual. I'll scout up the path a bit and see if anyone knows him. I'll be back tomorrow with word," said the younger of the two. 

The older creature simply nodded and found a hollow under an old oak tree to shelter under while the younger creature set off down the path. It had been almost two full seasons since they had started out. From what the others had said they might never find him. But something they couldn't explain drove them onwards.

The next day the remnants of the feast had been cleared away. The exterior walls of Redwall might finally be complete, but there was still much work to do on the main Abbey building. While Cavern Hole, the cellars, kitchens, and Great Hall had been completed the dormitories, infirmary, and attic spaces were still under construction. The future bell tower was only laid out with pegs and ropes. As long as Redwall had a hollow log and willing paws the bell tower would be the last structure built at Redwall as other things were needed first.

Skipper of Otters began his day as he usually did, patrolling the walls for any signs of trouble. True, no one had disturbed the Redwallers since the great Mossflower War against Kotir, but Skipper being a practical otter didn't see the sense in taking any chances. As he crossed over the newly hung front gates his eyes came alert and his grip on his javelin tightened. A lone figure was standing on the path just outside the Abbey. Skipper couldn't determine what manner of creature it was since the figure had its hood drawn up. Skipper shouted down to the lone traveler on the path. 

"Good morning to ye. How can we at Redwall help you this fine day?" 

The creature on the path didn't look up or lower its hood, but a loud voice shouted clearly back up at Skipper. 

"I seek one called Martin, son of Luke. Have you seen him?" 

Martin at the time was just finishing helping Foremole set one more of the massive rose-colored sandstone blocks they were constructing the Abbey out of when he heard the exchange. Only one beast Martin had ever met could yell like that and be heard from so far away. Grabbing a rope that was being used to haul up more blocks Martin slid down it and rushed to the top of the West wall. Fear gripped his soul, he had been so careful not to say anything. If that creature was here his single greatest and most secret vow would be broken. Rushing along he caught sight of Skipper waving him over. In a tone the creature on the path couldn't here Skipper said to Martin, 

"Over here Martin. Somebeast on the path is calling for you. I've never seen him before. Still after what you've done around these parts it don't surprise me the odd beast knows your name." 

Martin looked down across the battlements and couldn't believe his eyes. Not him, not here, not after all this time. Turning to Skipper Martin gave quick instructions. 

"Skipper I must deal with this myself. Nobeast is to follow me." 

Seeing a fire he had never seen in Martins eye's before Skipper quickly agreed.  
"Certainly Martin. Do you wish me to tell any others of the visitor?" 

Martin didn't look at Skipper, but kept his eyes on the path when he answered.  
"No Skip, please just go about your business and leave this to me." 

After Skipper had departed Martin called down to the creature on the path.  
"You there, I am Martin son of Luke. Turn around and walk into the woods to the north of this Abbey. On the side of the path will I meet you. Go now!" 

The creature still didn't look up at the wall as he silently obeyed the command.  
Martin quickly rushed down to the newly built Gatehouse where he kept his sword. The sword of Luke the Warrior was long gone, save the hilt. Reforged onto that ancient hilt was a battle blade unlike any other. Nothing could harm or dull its razor sharp edge. Bound in black leather with its red pommel stone Martin felt the tremor of cold steel ripple through his paw as his slid the wondrous sword into its scabbard. Throwing the sword belt Bella and the Salamandastron hares had made him sash wise over his shoulder Martin jammed the sword behind his back. Leaving the gatehouse Martin quickly opened the main gate and ran out north along the path.

Martin ran as fast as his paws would carry him until he lost sigh of Redwall behind the towering trees of Mossflower. Stopping run and panting for breath he called out in a loud voice. 

"Brome of Noonvale! Come out from hiding!" 

Brome burst out from the underbrush and ran at Martin embracing him in a fierce hug the moment he got near.  
"Martin?!? Is it really you? I never thought I would see you again!" 

Martin returned the hug in full force before pulling Brome away from him and speaking urgently.  
"Brome are you alright? Is Noonvale under attack? Is that why you've come?" 

"What makes you think Noonvale is under attack?" responded Brome. 

"I can think of no other reason as to why you would travel so long and hard from the far north to Mossflower unless some tragedy had befallen Noonvale. Please tell me it isn't so. If anything were to happen to Noonvale I couldn't take it. Not after losing Rose." 

Martin gasped and stood stock still. That was the first time he had ever mentioned Rose's name aloud since the Battle of Marshank. The pain of that day threatened to overwhelm him as Martin fought desperately to regain his self control. 

"Noonvale is just as it always has been, safe, secret, and secure. No beast causing harm has ever set foot in our valley. In fact no type of vermin have been seen at all since..well…you know when," said Brome. 

Relief flooded Martin as he once more addressed Brome.  
"Thank the seasons. But still what are you doing here? And why are you looking for me?" 

Brome's face turned grave as he replied to the Warrior.  
"Come with me Martin. Please don't ask any questions and trust me."  
"Lead on Brome." 

As Brome and Martin turned north along the path Martin couldn't help but wonder what had driven Brome so far from Noonvale. The peace and tranquilly of the secret valley had been what Martin was trying to bring to Mossflower, but not tucked away hidden. Out on the path and plain and woods for anybeast to be a part of.

Night had fallen when Brome finally called a halt. Since meeting on the path Brome hadn't spoken one word to Martin. Martin couldn't blame Brome either. After all because of him Brome had lost his sister. Martin had never forgiven himself for that day, and had lived each day since leaving Pollekin's tree doing his best to ensure that no other free creature would have to suffer the cruel hand fate had dealt him.  
"One thing before this starts, how did you know it was me who called out by that big red house?" Brome asked Martin. 

They had stopped seeming randomly to Martin and he instinctively scanned the road for any signs of a trap when he answered his long lost friend.  
"Brome I could never forget the way you screamed and hollered out those directions to Grumm when we were stuck down in that awful prison pit. No one's got a set of lungs for screaming as you." 

"I'm not sure to be embarrassed or flattered by that Martin. We're here. Please just stay here on the path for a moment. We'll be right back." With that Brome crashed off into the woods with

Martin calling back after him.  
"Wait Brome! Come back!" 

But it was too late. Brome had disappeared into the scrub brush twenty paces in front of Martin. After what seemed an eternity the shrubs where Brome had vanished began swaying and rustling again. Drawing his sword Martin called out his challenge.  
"Who goes there?! If you have harmed Brome woe betide you! Answer me!" 

As if from a dream Brome returned, but it was not Brome who captured Martin's eye. From the gentle hazel eyes, the soft neat fur, to the clear laugh soft as a breeze among bluebells Laterose answered him. 

"I could hardly harm Brome, my only brother, Martin the Warrior." 

The sword fell from his paws as Martin collapsed in shock on the path. He couldn't take his eyes from the mousemaid who now ran to his side. Only one word came from his suddenly dry mouth.  
"Rose?!" 

Falling down in the dirt next to him Rose answered.  
"Yes Martin it's me. How I have missed you." 

Any further conversation was lost as the two mice found themselves in one another's paws. No words could ever express the joy those two mice felt at finally being reunited. After what seemed like another eternity, this one albeit much more joyous, Martin and Rose separated and Martin found his voice again.  
"But how can this be? I saw Badrang throw you into the wall at Marshank. Everyone said you were dead. I don't understand." 

Rose smiled at him before she replied.  
"I don't either; you'll have to ask Brome. He has become the finest healer Noonvale has ever seen or heard of. Creatures come from all over for him to treat them." 

Martin looked up at Rose's brother and spoke only one word.  
"Brome?" 

"Before I answer that question Martin, I think it's best we get off this path and under cover. Rose and I found a hollow under and oak not far from here where we had been resting," said Brome.  
As short time later the three were gathered around a small fire. Brome walking about checking his medicine bags while Martin and Rose sat together paw in paw. 

"After the Battle of Marshank I left with the others who had come from Noonvale. We too thought Rose had died. Rowanoak, Pallum, and Grumm took you to Pollekin's tree to rest and heal, but I had to get Rose back home. Not long after my party set off for home I noticed the blanket we put on Rose to cover her kept moving near her mouth. At first I thought it was just the litter being bumped and jostled as we traveled so I called a one day halt and replaced the blanket over Rose. The next day the blanket had been disturbed just as before. Taking the blanket off and checking Rose I found that she was still breathing, only very very slowly. I did all I could to heal the wound on her head that had come from Badrang throwing her against the wall of Marshank. After a time it did heal, but Rose didn't wake up. We finally made it back to Noonvale where our mother Aryah and I used all the remedies and medicines we knew of to treat Rose. Still nothing worked. Then finally in a dusty volume in our fathers study I found a reference to something called a coma. It said that the only way to bring a beast out of a coma was to surround them with familiar objects and wait. Well that didn't make much sense as Rose was at home in Noonvale surrounded by all the things she had grown up with. Season after season she lay on the same litter that carried her from the East coast. Then one day when I was doing my daily checking on her I noticed something under the fold of her blanket. This."  
Brome pulled out a small short sword, little more than a dagger to either of them, but one Martin recognized at once. 

"The sword Queen Amballa gave me after I saved that Dinjer." 

"The very same," said Brome. "Queen Amballa placed it next to Rose just as they were leaving for their cliff home and we were leaving for Noonvale. But until that day it hadn't touched one hair of Rose's fur. Thinking we had tired everything else and without our father knowing, you know how he doesn't like swords, I placed it in Rose's paw. At first it didn't seem to do anything, but then slowly her breathing quickened and she opened her eyes and sat up." 

Rose looked at Martin with tears of joy in her eyes.   
"Oh if only you would have been there that day Martin. The homecoming feast they gave us at Noonvale paled in comparison to that one. It lasted seven full days and only really stopped when I decided to seek you out. You remember Boldred? Well she was there along with Horty and Emlet and they decided to take me to Pollekins tree. We hadn't heard anything about you except from what Rowanoak and Ballaw had told us. You had left Pollekin's tree heading south lost in heartache over me." 

"Aye Rose, it was the hardest time of my life. No battle wound I've ever received has come close to the pain of thinking I had lost you. I didn't speak to anyone for a full season and did the one thing I never thought I would do. I abandoned my friends in the north and traveled alone to the south," confessed the Warrior of Redwall. 

Rose took both his paws in hers and looked deep into Martins eyes as she said,  
"I can't even imagine what that must have been like Martin. Since I recovered I've spent countless nights worrying about you, not knowing if you were alive or dead. You thinking I was dead, I couldn't bear that weight. It would have crushed me." 

A tear rolled down her soft cheek as she spoke. Martin again pulled her into his tender embrace and stroked her head fur as he calmed her down.   
"That's all in the past now Rose. We'll never be apart again." 

Rose looked up at him eyes alight with happiness.   
"Oh Martin I've been waiting so long to hear that. But winter is coming soon. And it's a long way back to Noonvale. Is there someplace where we could spend the winter safe?" 

Martin laughed from the heart for the first time since that feast day at Noonvale.  
"Of course my sweet Rose." Martin went on to explain the journey's he had been through since leaving the far north. Both Brome and Rose started in wonder at Martin as he told them of his capture in Kotir, finding his new friends in the CORIM, traveling to Salamandastron and his sword being reforged, the battle with Tsarmina that had left him so terribly wounded. And finally the building of Redwall. 

Dawn's rosy tips were just beginning to appear in the eastern sky when Martin finished his tale.  
"You are both free to stay at Redwall for as long as you like," said a smiling Martin.

The next day the three friends traveled down the dusty path back to Redwall. When Martin introduced Rose to the Redwallers another feast was proclaimed. That night Martin with Rose at his side stood on the west wall over the gatehouse. Turning to Rose, Martin spoke.  
"Rose since I left you and the north lands my life had not been complete. I knew the pain of abandoning friends once. I have no desire to do so again. Will you stay here at Redwall with me? Will you be my wife?" Martin's heart thundered in his chest as he looked at Rose.  
The only answer Rose gave him was a nod of her head and she leaned forward and kissed Martin.

The next spring Brome set out from Redwall, back to Noonvale with the letter from Rose telling her parents why she had stayed. And as for Martin and Rose, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
